Immortal Madness
by Crow's Gamble
Summary: After discovering that the remaining members of Team Urameshi had been viciously murdered, Hiei vows vengence and assembles a team to take on the growing power of the most sadistical demon known to Spirit World and Demon World alike: Elder Toguro.


**Disclaimer: I do not own _Yu Yu Hakusho_, nor am I making money from writing this. If depictions of mutilation are not to your liking, stop reading here and now. This is rated M for a reason.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Banquet of Blood**

Yusuke Urameshi was the happiest man in the world. The love of his life, Keiko Yukimura, had been Keiko Urameshi for just over four years now, and as of two weeks ago, she had made him the proud father to a beautiful baby girl. They named her "Genkai" after his late martial arts sensei, and she was perfect in all ways. She had Yusuke's dark hair, Keiko's bright eyes, and even though it wasn't biologically possible, Yusuke could swear that she possessed the same orneriness that a certain old woman he had known was infamous for. Keiko would squash that trait out of Genkai though; she had always been about discipline, but having recently been certified to teach, she had reached a new level of bitchiness.

"Don't forget to change Genkai's diaper while I'm gone," she said as she prepared for a new day of teaching. Yusuke lay in bed, not at all bothered by what most men of his generation would have considered an embarrassing job: being a stay-at-home dad. Originally, the very notion made Yusuke feel emasculated, but as love for his newly formed family consumed his mindset, it hadn't taken him long at all to submit to Keiko's pleas that he take off work from his ramen stand and the interracial peace he was helping Spirit World foster between humans and demons.

"Yeah, yeah," he drawled, causing Keiko to stomp over to him angrily. Her hair was a little longer than it had been while they were in school together, and even goody-two-shoes Keiko looked even more like a square with her silky white shirt covered up by a brown vest, pantyhose extending down to her feet from beneath her skirt.

"I'm serious! Last time I left, you completely neglected her!" She nagged him, to which he rudely imitated her by moving his hand up and down as a mouth speaks. With Yusuke's tendency to exaggerate, it looked more like his hand was eating something, and Keiko swatted his hand in disgust before turning around.

"Hey, Keiko…" Yusuke stuck his hand up the front of her skirt and her body went rigid with shock as her legs quivered. "You should probably shave sometime soon."

"Yusuke…you jerk!" One solid right hook from his wife was enough to topple Yusuke out of bed, causing him to crash on the floor painfully with a bloody lower lip and a dull colored bruise consuming his chin.

"Oh…Yusuke!" Keiko ran over to him and dabbed his chin with a tissue apologetically. He sighed remorsefully. He had never been able to put Keiko in the mood without the risk of injury, but as she caressed his face, it was quite clear that his pains were well worth it.

"You're raring to go," he grinned, holding up the two fingers that he had snuck between her legs. A sticky string of liquid connected his fingers together, and Keiko blushed profusely.

"Yusuke…I have to teach school today!" She protested, but he placed his fingers to her lips with a mischievous grin.

"Play hooky," he said. She opened her mouth to argue further, but as he drowned out her words with his tongue, she gave in and quickly made the necessary phone call to be replaced by a substitute. Somehow, her word was always immediately qualified as truthful, and only Yusuke had ever been able to see past her model exterior, under which there was an incredibly naughty interior. Grinning as she set down the phone, Yusuke helped her out of her clothes that she had woken up early for to put on. As he rubbed his fingers across her most sacred area, a blood-curdling scream awoke the two from their lust-induced stupor.

"Genkai!" They both exclaimed, and without a second thought, they dashed to Genkai's room. As Yusuke threw open the door, a cloaked figure instantly caught his attention, concealed by black and hunched over Genkai's crib, illuminated in the flickering red lamplight. The figure cocked its head slightly; an eye devoid of any human warmth fell upon Yusuke.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yusuke demanded, pointing his index finger at the intruder with his thumb locked upwards.

"Oh, dear. You've caught me at an awkward moment," the hooded figure rasped. It had a high pitched male's voice, but did not sound human. "I'm afraid my manners fail me; you see, I have my mouth full." The demon looked to be sucking on spaghetti, dripping with red tomato sauce. As Yusuke's gaze trailed from the noodle and made its way to the source, Yusuke's eyes went wide, his pupils constricted nearly to the point of a pair of dots as the creature turned around to face him fully. It wasn't spaghetti.

As Yusuke stood with Keiko at the doorway, naked and petrified, the demon greedily slurped on the intestines of his only daughter. Genkai, the innocent babe, was still attached to her entrails that were now being devoured like a delicacy. Her chest had a gaping hole in it, and a closer inspection would have revealed that her heart had been ruthlessly plucked out and devoured prior to Yusuke's arrival, though the former spirit detective, now border lining insanity, noticed nothing except the clear fact that his princess was dead, laying in a pile of her own excrement. The demon sniffed in disgust.

"Good thing her guts aren't on the outside, or they would have been spoiled," he said, wiping blood from his mouth. "Why do the dead always void their bowels and ruin dinner?"

"You bastard!" Yusuke screamed at the top of his lungs, completely oblivious to Keiko's anguished screams behind him. Yusuke pulled the trigger in his mind, blindly firing shot after shot at the monster that had butchered his baby. The demon collapsed to the floor, but Yusuke did not relent, unleashing every last bit of spirit and demon energy he possessed until nothing except charred ashes remained littered inside a crater-sized hole in the floor. As he held his finger panting, he heard Keiko's sobs behind him and turned around horrified.

"Keiko!" He grabbed her close to his chest as she burst into tears.

"My baby!" She wailed at the top of her lungs, her eyes blinded by tears. "Genkai! My sweet Genkai!"

"Keiko…" Yusuke felt his heart shattering inside his chest, but he pulled Keiko until she was pressed to his chest. "Keiko…I…we'll get through this…"

"Go to hell, Yusuke!" Keiko shoved him back with all her strength. He fell against the wall, his eyes watering with hurt at her rejection. "This is your fault!" She screamed with contempt. "You brought this on us! I hate you, Yusuke!"

"Keiko," Yusuke sobbed, "I never wanted this. I never…I only tried to do what was best…for everyone…"

"And now our baby's dead!" Keiko screamed, before she fell to her knees sobbing. Yusuke crawled on his hands and knees to her and wrapped his arms around her once more, and this time, she did not push him away.

"I'm sorry, Keiko. I'm so fucking sorry…" Yusuke somehow managed to spit out. Keiko put her hand on his cheek.

"Yusuke, I love you," she whispered, pressing her forehead to his, and the tears merged together as he lifted her chin and kissed her. She returned the kiss, needing to drown out this misery with some love, but without warning, her jaw went slack. Yusuke opened his eyes.

A thin red line had appeared horizontally across Keiko's face between her nose and her mouth. "Yusuke…" she whispered, her brown pupils going white before rolling to the back of her head. Yusuke stared at his beloved as the upper part of her head slid off of her jaw, falling to the floor with a dull thud. He picked up her decapitated head, looking back at the still body where it had been severed at the jaw. Trembling, he placed her head on top of the neck, only to have it fall to the ground once again, rolling several feet away.

"Keiko?" Yusuke dazedly shook Keiko's body. "Keiko…hey! Stop playing around. Keiko…Keiko…"

"I thought you would appreciate that I left her jaw intact." Yusuke turned around slowly, his mental energy completely drained. The beast he thought he had killed was still very much alive, standing over him with its foot on Keiko's head. "That way, you can still get one last blow job from this bitch."

"What…what have you done? You…Keiko…WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Yusuke flung himself at the demon, swinging wildly with every last ounce of strength he possessed. He felt himself make contact, felt the skin and blood fly apart as he tore through his enemy with unrelenting anger and hatred. Finding reserves of energy he didn't know he had, he pointed his finger at the monster that was once again on the floor.

"Spirit-Gun!" He cried, an enormous blast charging up on his finger. As he pulled the trigger in his mind, he heard a growl from the floor.

"I don't think so," the demon snarled, and Yusuke suddenly found a gnarled hand wrapped around his finger as he unleashed his energy. His energy, suddenly blocked by the hand had no escape.

"What the fuck?" Yusuke screamed as the energy stopped at the tip of his finger, finding no exit. In the blink of an eye, his arm had blown off, and was flying several feet away. Yusuke watched it hit the ground in slow motion before the throbbing pain in his arm overwhelmed him. Screaming in agony, Yusuke collapsed on the ground, squeezing his stump of an arm. The demon had already recovered from its earlier bombardment, and was standing above him once again.

"Interesting, your spirit gun works the same way as a normal gun. Block the barrel and it will backfire." The hand that he had used to block Yusuke was a contorted mess; only his thumb had escaped obliteration and several blood vessels were freely hanging below the stumps that used to be his fingers. Despite this, he did not appear fazed, and looked supremely superior to the former spirit detective.

"I'll kill you! You fucking bastard!" Yusuke raised his other arm up, but in an instant, his index finger and thumb had joined the growing ranks of limbs lying on the floor. The demon licked his hand sadistically as blood squirted from Yusuke's hands, causing him to roll around on the ground in a frenzy.

"No more of that, Urameshi," the demon hissed. Yusuke's eyes grew glazed as the demon stepped over him, baring his teeth. As Yusuke saw him in the light, his eyes grew wide with horror.

"You!" He whispered vehemently.

"Me."

Yusuke Urameshi was the happiest man in the world. Was. By the time Spirit World was on the scene, the walls had been coated with blood, probably Yusuke's, and had a great number of vulgar blasphemies scribbled by a finger: FUCK YOU SPIRIT WORLD, DEMON PUSSY IS BETTER THAN HUMAN PUSSY, and BABY BLOOD were just a few that made the already nauseous investigators want to vomit. Yusuke's dismembered ligaments were found scattered throughout his house, with the exception of his head which had been impaled on his mailbox, a twisted greeting to anyone that came house-calling. Keiko's still naked corpse had been violated terribly, found on a torn-up bed with traces of semen in her mouth, in her vagina, and in numerous punctured holes throughout her body, mixing with her blood. Genkai, sweet baby Genkai, had been entirely devoured. Nothing remained of her physical existence except a bloody pacifier smeared with feces. In front of her crib, an ominous bloody taunt had been sloppily scrawled. "Just try to stop me." The murderer had carefully signed his name as well, the only part of this devastating shot at Spirit World that was clearly legible and comprehended with horror: Toguro.

* * *

**Author's Note: This chapter is my first attempt at a horror story; please let me know how I did! The updates will be slow (since there does not seem to be a lot of love for this story) but they will definitely come. I have not abandoned this story to the fate of a one-shot. **

**Crow**


End file.
